


À un cheveu près

by malurette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo's Braid, Gen, One Shot, non erotic asphyxiation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une mission pour Heero et Duo, simple à l'origine, tourne mal à cause d'un tout petit détail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À un cheveu près

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À un cheveu près  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gundam Wing  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell ; des soldats d’OZ.  
>  **Genre :** un peu d’action/un poil de drame/quelques traces d’UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde chez Kodansha et au Studio Sunrise, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « natte » pour 31_jours (3 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** je n’ai jamais réussi à voir l’anime entier, j’ai juste lu le manga – et que je le veuille ou non, j’ai peur d’avoir été influencée par le _fanon_ qui court sur internet, y compris celui véhiculé par les gens qui n’ont jamais compulsé le _canon_ du tout. J’espère que ça ne fichera pas _trop_ en l’air la caractérisation des personnages.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~2400

Ç’aurait dû être une mission facile. Infiltrer une base d’OZ, voler des plans et repartir, ni vu ni connu. Au dernier moment, 01 ferait sauter la chaîne de fabrication des Mobil Dolls. Il devrait le rejoindre et ils s’enfuiraient à bord d’une jeep volée ; ils savaient à quel endroit en trouver une. Ils rejoindraient le Wing, planqué non loin de là, son Bird Mode leur serait utile. Bien sûr, 03 aurait été un choix plus judicieux que 02, mais il était indisponible au moment où l’ordre de mission été tombé. Tant pis, Duo ferait très bien l’affaire.

Ç’avait été facile effectivement. Plus qu’un couloir à traverser et il serait dehors. Seul hic, la zone à découvert qu’il allait devoir franchir ensuite, dernière ligne droite. Le point de rendez-vous était à couvert juste derrière. Il prit son élan et se mit à courir. D’après leurs sources, la porte ne devait être ni verrouillée ni gardée, erreur certaine d’OZ dont il fallait profiter. Il était préférable qu’il prenne de la vitesse avant même de sortir.

Les yeux de Duo s’écarquillèrent quand il vit la porte s’entrouvrir d’elle-même. Soit il avait mal calculé son timing, soit le tuyau était pourri, soit il jouait tout simplement de malchance. Un soldat d’OZ se tenait sur sa route.  
Ce fut le tour de l’ozzie d’ouvrir des yeux ronds de surprise quand, en lieu de couloir désert, il se trouvait nez à nez avec un démon vêtu de noir qui fonçait droit sur lui à toute vitesse. Avant qu’il ait pu réagir, Duo le bouscula d’un coup d’épaule. Ce faisant, ledit Duo jura intérieurement. Il aurait dû sortir son arme et l’abattre, pas se contenter de le dépasser en tablant sur l’effet de surprise. Shit. Emporté par son élan, il jugea à tort qu’il n’en avait pas le temps. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de regretter son erreur.

Brutalement, ce fut comme si des milliers d’aiguilles se plantaient dans sa tête en même temps et le sol se déroba sous lui. Le soldat l’agrippa par les épaules et lui faucha les jambes. Déséquilibré comme il était, il ne put esquiver et il se retrouva à genoux. Avant qu’il puisse réagir, quelque chose vint s’enrouler autour de son cou.  
Il tenta de se débattre, uniquement pour sentir la prise se resserrer d’autant plus. Le genou du soldat s’écrasa contre ses omoplates, l’immobilisant.  
Il laboura à coups d’ongles la corde qui l’étranglait – sa propre natte - essayant de la desserrer, mais tout ce à quoi il parvint fut se griffer lui-même et arracher seulement quelques cheveux. Ses tentatives pour aspirer un peu d’air n’aboutirent qu’à un petit hoquet étouffé.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, le brûlaient. Il eut l’impression qu’ils allaient exploser. Des fleurs grises éclorent dans son champ de vision, grandirent. Elles devenaient rapidement de plus en plus nombreuses et leurs cœurs se teintaient de noir. Son esprit s’embrumait, sa tête se faisait bizarrement légère et se mit à chauffer doucement. C’était comme si une bulle d’air tiède prenait toute la place sous son crâne. Il se demanda vaguement si son cerveau était en train de se sublimer, ou si c’était son âme qui s’échappait.  
Son corps cessa de lui obéir.

Pris de court, le soldat avait tout juste eu l’instinct de saisir la longue natte châtain qui filait devant lui. Il avait tiré un coup sec. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus. Sans qu’il sache trop comment, il se retrouva à serrer de toutes ses forces cette tresse. Il étranglait l’ennemi – un terroriste, un des pilotes de Gundam, il ne pouvait être que ça - avec ses propres cheveux.

Une question lui traversa la tête : depuis quand les terroristes recrutaient-ils des jeunes filles ? mais il l’écarta vite. Fille ou pas, c’était un intrus et il fallait l’éliminer. Ou si c’était bel et bien un pilote, essayer de la capturer vivante pour l’interroger. La galanterie ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre le pas sur les priorités de la guerre !  
Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son adversaire, aussi quand celui-ci cessa de lutter il hésita avant de desserrer sa prise. Un guerrier entraîné pourrait feindre d’être mort pour le tromper et tenter de l’abattre ensuite. Mais s’il avait effectivement perdu connaissance, continuer encore le tuerait pour de bon.

Il n’eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Une balle passa entre ses deux yeux et trancha net le fil de ses pensées. Bourreau et victime s’affaissèrent lentement. Son pistolet encore fumant, Heero Yuy se précipita vers son camarade.

Heero écarta le cadavre de l’ozzie d’un coup de pied et s’agenouilla à côté de Duo. Son côté Soldat lui conseillait de récupérer d’abord les plans, ensuite seulement de vérifier son état. Il écarta vivement les pans de la veste du jeune garçon, fouilla les poches intérieures, prenant malgré lui le temps de poser la main à plat sur son torse à la recherche d’un battement de cœur. Il trouva rapidement le mini-disc et le fourra dans une poche de son spandex.

Alors seulement il s’autorisa à dérouler précautionneusement la natte serrée autour du cou de Duo. Elle d’habitude si soignée, plusieurs mèches folles s’en échappaient par endroits. Et que dire d’une parure causant la mort de son propriétaire ? Il renifla. _Je lui avais pourtant dit qu’elle était dangereuse en combat rapproché._

Il tâta doucement la chair meurtrie, cherchant un pouls. Faible et erratique. Il se pencha au plus près du visage devenu livide. Il compta anxieusement les secondes. Pas le moindre souffle. Mauvais, très mauvais. Ils étaient pris par le temps. Les charges qu’il avait lui-même posées allaient sauter d’un instant à l’autre. Et on s’était peut-être déjà aperçu de la disparition des plans.

Il n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper du pilote 02. S’il l’emmenait, il serait sans doute mort avant d’être en sûreté. S’il l’abandonnait, OZ pouvait au contraire encore le réanimer, puis le torturer jusqu’à ce qu’il parle. Il fallait l’achever.  
Il connaissait la procédure par cœur. Armer le pistolet. Retourner le corps, poser le canon sur la nuque. Là, dans le creux, bien faire attention à l’angle de visée. Impossible de se louper. Presser la gâchette. On ne peut plus simple. Il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois par le passé. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il avait _encore_ le temps. Quelques minutes suffiraient, peut-être même moins. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Duo comme ça. Il pouvait le sauver.  
Là aussi, il connaissait la manœuvre à accomplir. Il l’avait déjà pratiquée sur des mannequins d’entraînement. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à répéter sur Duo.

Il l’étendit sur le dos. Prudemment, soutenant sa nuque, il lui renversa la tête en arrière. Il fallait lui ouvrir la bouche, pincer le nez. Il prit une profonde inspiration et colla sa bouche à celle de son partenaire. Les lèvres tièdes et molles ne ressemblaient ni au caoutchouc des mannequins, ni à ce qu’il aurait pu attendre d’un baiser. Il souffla, comme il l’avait appris.  
Il vérifia que le torse du jeune garçon se gonflait, puis qu’il expulsait l’air. Ça passait correctement. Tout allait bien. Il allait l’aider à respirer, et très bientôt Duo pourrait le faire à nouveau seul, se réveillerait, ils pourraient quitter cet endroit. Ils avaient tout juste le temps.

Heero répétait soigneusement la manœuvre, s’interdisant de s’inquiéter à mesure que son propre souffle passait mais sans réponse de Duo. Tout irait bien, encore une ou deux et ça repartirait… mais Duo ne respirait toujours pas. Heero respirait pour deux, s’assurait que Duo expirait, attendait fébrilement qu’il inspire de lui-même… et rien n’arrivait. Duo restait inerte entre ses bras. Et le temps s’écoulait…

Il refoula la panique qui menaçait d’affleurer. Duo n’était pas mort ! pas encore ! Il n’avait pas pu commettre une telle erreur de calcul en évaluant les paramètres de leur mission. Il pouvait encore sentir son pouls, de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus irrégulier, mais son cœur battait toujours. Alors, pourquoi ne respirait-il pas ? Et si, si le soldat avait eu le temps de serrer trop fort, s’il lui avait écrasé la trachée ? L’air passait toujours, pourtant. Cette idée le dépassait. Ça, on ne le lui avait pas appris, il serait incapable de reconnaître cette situation, encore moins d’y réagir. Il savait écraser un larynx pour tuer, mais ignorait tout de la pratique inverse, pour sauver une victime. Si sa gorge- son larynx ? - avait été écrasé, il faudrait… pratiquer une ouverture… trachéotomie… pour permettre la circulation ? mais il ne savait pas faire, il ne saurait pas, il ne pouvait même pas improviser. Il aurait trop peur de l’achever atrocement. Et puis d’abord, ils ne disposaient que d’armes à feu, aucun couteau, encore moins de scalpel ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble.

 _Respire, Duo !_

Ils n’avaient plus le temps. C’était sans doute déjà trop tard, les ozzies allaient sans doute débarquer d’une seconde à l’autre. Il aurait dû fuir. Il devrait fuir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Collé aux lèvres de son compagnon, il s’obstinait. Encore une fois, et il respirerait, il voulait s’en persuader. Il continuait, encore. Il ne pensait plus qu’à ça. Non, il ne pensait même plus, il était passé en mode automatique, s’acharnait à faire respirer 02 et c’était tout.

Un bruit le sortit de sa transe.  
Il quitta Duo un instant des yeux, cherchant à identifier d’où venait l’intrus, où se trouvait l’ennemi à abattre. Mais il ne vit rien. Le couloir était toujours désert. Où ?  
Le bruit recommença, sous lui. Duo !  
Duo toussait faiblement.

Heero se pencha sur lui. Il le secoua doucement par l’épaule.  
« Pas trop tôt. Vite, imbécile, debout, ‘faut se tirer d’ici ! »  
Mais Duo restait silencieux et immobile.

Se forçant à rester toujours calme, Heero, une fois encore, lui insuffla tout l’air dont il disposait. Cette fois, Duo réagit. Il toussa à nouveau, et enfin prit lui-même une inspiration difficile. Son souffle était hésitant, sifflait, mais il se remettait enfin à respirer, pour de bon.

Heero n’était plus capable de dire si le battement qui résonnait à ses oreilles était son propre cœur qui tambourinait, ou le martèlement de bottes d’ozzies au coin du couloir. Ils n’avaient plus le temps, plus le temps.  
Il ne pouvait plus attendre et dut décider que la situation de Duo était stable. Il le prit dans ses bras, le hissa sur son épaule et se releva. Il ploya un instant sous la charge, puis se mit à courir.

La partie ‘soldat parfait’ de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore en sourdine lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement, que, si prendre le temps de réanimer 02 avait permis aux ozzies de l’embusquer à la sortie, ç’avait vraiment été une perte de temps puisqu’il restait un poids mort et lui servirait simplement de bouclier de viande.  
La distance entre la sortie et le couvert n’était pas grande, mais pouvait suffire à les avoir tous deux canardés, si OZ les avait repérés.

Chance insolente dans ce fiasco, non, il parvint à s’enfuir avec son fardeau et ses plans juste à temps. Ce fut de justesse, mais ils leur échappèrent.

Arrivé à la planque, il râla intérieurement. 02 était lourd, très lourd à monter au deuxième sans ascenseur, et pêcher ses clés d’une main en soutenant son camarade de l’autre se révéla un exercice relativement ardu.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte en grand d’un coup de pied et remonta Duo sur son épaule. Il le mena jusqu’à son lit. Se contenter de l’abandonner sur le canapé du salon, beaucoup plus près, lui semblait curieusement hors de propos.

Il l’allongea précautionneusement. Il contrôla une fois de plus sa respiration. Un peu rauque mais régulière. Le cou présentait de vilaines marques bleutées là où la tresse avait serré un peu plus tôt, mais ça devrait aller. Heero espéra que cet imbécile de ricain n’aurait pas manqué d’air _trop_ longtemps ; il était déjà difficile à supporter au naturel, mais alors, si jamais il avait eu le cerveau _encore plus_ endommagé au passage…

Il lui cala la nuque avec l’oreiller, que ses voies respiratoires restent bien dégagées. Et puis, comme étrangement, il craignait que Duo puisse s’agiter quand il commencerait à se réveiller, il se saisit de la tresse assassine. S’il s’écoutait, il irait chercher une lame, des ciseaux, n’importe quoi, et la couperait net.

Il lui _avait dit_ , que ça pourrait être dangereux ! mais est-ce qu’il aurait écouté ? et s’il était arrivé juste un peu trop tard, s’il en était mort, hein ? définitivement ?  
Heero grinça des dents. Il tripatouilla la tresse déjà échevelée entre ses doigts nerveux, dans un mouvement machinal rappelant son tap-tap frénétique sur le clavier de son lap-top. Ce débile préfèrerait justement mourir que de se laisser couper les cheveux !

L’idée l’obsédait : avec sa chance, Duo risquait de se retourner dans son sommeil, d’enrouler à nouveau la tresse autour de son cou et de s’étrangler pour de bon avec, sans même s’en apercevoir. Bêtement. Comme si l’incident avec l’ozzie n’était déjà pas assez.

En désespoir de cause, il arracha l’élastique et défit le nattage. Il démêla les longues, longues mèches, séparant comme il put les nœuds entre ses doigts. Les cheveux coulaient dans ses mains.

Quand il se réveillerait, Duo serait furieux de voir qu’on ait touché à ses cheveux. Mais au moins, il serait vivant. Il serait encore plus furieux quand il se rendra compte du carnage dans sa crinière, parce que forcément il allait y faire des nœuds, des tas de nœuds. Il n’aurait même pas besoin de bouger beaucoup, de se retourner dessus ; le simple fait d’avoir ses cheveux frotter un peu contre les draps, sur l’oreiller, pouvait facilement les emmêler. Mais ça voudrait dire qu’il irait bien.

Sur ce point-là, Heero était d’accord pour endurer la rage de son coéquipier. Si ça pouvait l’assurer de sa santé…  
Et ensuite, ça serait son tour de l’engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

Bon sang, comme s’il pouvait supporter l’idée d’avoir failli rater la mission à cause de son idiotie... et d’avoir, aussi, failli le perdre. Rien que pour ça, Duo mériterait que Heero le déteste définitivement.


End file.
